The present invention relates to a remote control running toy which is operated by a remote controller.
As shown in FIG. 1, the remote control running toy of the conventional type is generally provided with a suspended chassis 14 on which a car body mounts, a pair of right and left uprights 24, each having a kingpin 22 for steerably supporting a pair of right and left front wheels 20 fitted at the front of the chassis 14, a pair of right and left upright holders 26 connected through the right and left uprights 24 to the right and left front wheels 20, and a pair of supporting shafts 28 for pivotably supporting the right and left upright holders 26 so as to allow the uprights 24 to move up and down in accordance with the displacement of the center of front wheels 20 upwardly and downwardly relative to the chassis 14, wherein the right and left uprights 24 are coupled through one end of each steering rod 30 with a steering mechanism 32. This steering mechanism 32 disposed on the chassis 14 is provided with a driving motor 38 for driving a disc-shaped cam 34 fixedly mounted on a shaft 36 of the motor 38, the cam 34 being coupled with another end of each steering rod 30, thereby causing the steering rods 30 to move in lateral directions perpendicular to a longitudinal direction of the chassis 14 as the cam 34 is rotated by the motor 38. As the result, the running direction of the front wheels 20 is controlled by the steering mechanism 32.
However, the remote control running toy of the conventional type has a drawback that when the front wheels are happened to be collided against an obstacle during the driving of the running toy, the impact force produced by the collision is transmitted through the uprights to the steering rods, causing damages to the steering rods or the steering mechanism.
The present invention has been done in view of solving the drawback, and therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a remote control running toy capable of avoiding the damages from being damaged, even if a strong shock acts onto the front wheels, thereby improving the reliability of the running toy.
To achieve the above objects, the present invention provides a remote control running toy comprising: a suspended chassis on which a car body mounts; a rear-wheel driving mechanism for running the chassis by driving a pair of right and left rear wheels fitted respectively at the right and left rear sides of the chassis; a pair of uprights, each having a kingpin for steerably supporting a pair of right and left front wheels fitted respectively at the right and left front sides of the chassis; and a steering mechanism coupled through steering rods with the uprights; wherein the running toy is provided with a shock absorber for absorbing a shock transmitted through the uprights to the steering rods
Preferably, the shock-absorber is a coil-shaped spring member formed by winding up a part of the steering rods made of a metal wire in a coil-like form.